PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Sanford Consortium for Regenerative Medicine (SCRM) was formed with the goal of catalyzing collaborations by building and operating a new stem cell research facility that houses inter-institutional and multi-disciplinary scientific laboratories. It draws together under the same roof researchers from five major La Jolla institutes, including UCSD, the Salk Institute, the La Jolla Institute of Allergy and Immunology, The Sanford-Burnham Prebys Medical Discovery Institute, and the Scripps Research Institute. As such, the SCRM sets a new standard in collaborative research to advance and enable translation of discoveries from bench-to-bedside. Shared resources plays an important role in allowing these research collaborations to advance. SCRM researchers have access to four shared facilities along with their home institution resources. The Human Embryonic Stem Cell Core Facility (HESCCF) is the largest of the four shared facilities at SCRM. Its mission is to provide its users with research space and high-end equipment, which include flow cytometry, electrophysiology, and various imaging platforms. Usage of this facility has seen an increase in the past few years with new users coming from a diversity of research areas beyond stem cell research. HESCCF users work in the research areas of stem cell biology, immunology, bioengineering, neuroscience and neurological disorders, and cancer biology. The ability to accommodate and attract new users has been possible by our continued effort to add high-end equipment and services that address the needs of our diverse user base. We have identified an unmet need in the area of live cell imaging. The purpose of this grant is to address this unmet need for a platform that will allow monitoring of real time live cell processes by purchasing an Essen Bioscience IncuCyte S3. The IncuCyte S3 model we are requesting includes high definition phase-contrast and 2-color (green and red) fluorescence automated imaging modes. Software modules for chemotaxis, angiogenesis, cell migration, and neuro tracking allow for automated phenotypic cellular analysis. The versatility and ease-of-use of the IncuCyte S3 make it an ideal instrument for a shared facility. The HESCCF has demonstrated a commitment to the advancement of all research at the SCRM. We strive to continue to provide cutting edge technologies, technical expertise, and research space. With the support of our institution and our qualified staff, we insure that the IncuCyte S3 will be maintained and used to its full potential. !